Je t'aime (i love you)
by Fierymairy
Summary: (This is a Rev kevedd story) A unknown assailant comes into the Vincent's home. Will Eddward Vincent, Peach Creeks resident Shark be subdued or will there be something more? Warning: attempted rape and sexual content


11:30 p.m and Eddward Vincent the shark of Peach Creek High School is sleeping. He wakes up shivering, realizing he is nolonger covered with his blanket. He tryes to reach for his comforter and soon realizes that his hands are bound to his bed post. Try to get free he can feel a smaller body curled up next to him. A head on his chest and a arm over his admin and a fante sonud of a soft baby like snor.

'What is going on, how dare some unknown asalient inter my home and tuch my person' Eddward struggled a little harder to get free. The smaller body next to him sters and wakes up quikly, sliding their hand up Eddward's arm and pulled on the bondage.

"May I inquire who you are" Eddward seath through clinched teeth, a faint growl detected. All Eddward can see is a out line of a figure sitting up stairing down at him. The figure looks to be wearing a headset.

In a mechanical voice the figure speaks "no, I'm sorry".

The mechanical voice sends shivers down the sharks spine.'It's definitely a male' Eddward is pulled frome his thoughts by hands tracing his thin but toned chest. "Since you refused to reveal to me your identity, may I inquired what it is that you want from me"

"You"

Eddward eyes widen "Oh...I see, do you think that to be wise", trying to stall, untill he can figure out what to do.

"Why do you ask?"

"I could have a disease of some sort, just entering someone's homes and tuching them in such a way can lead to your sickness or demise" the last wourd filled with anger.

The mechanical voice chuckles, sending a shiver up Eddwards spine once more "I don't think so...your Eddward Vincent, the cleanest guy I know"

"So we are acquaintances of some sort?"

"NO" the voice say sharply "you what give me the time of day to be a acquaintances of mine...your a asshole, a bully, and a prick...but for some damn resan I want you, I need you"

His hand travel down to Eddwards thigh, earning him a growling moan from Edd's throat. "STOP THIS AT ONCE!" Eddward spat out angerly. The figure jumped and removed his hand.

"I-I'm sorry"

Eddward chchuckles "you know for a rapest, your not every good at it. So why don't you untie me and vacate my home?"

"It's my first time"

"To rape? Well if I was you, I wouldn't quite my day jod" he teases the intruder, hopeing he would get mad and leave.

"No, it's my f-first (time)"

"Oh...well you need to stop befor you hurt yourself and me, it can be quite painful" 'This is kinda hot, I'll be his first, but shit the pain form it-'. Eddward was pulled from his thoughts.

"Why do you hate me?"

"Because you have me tied to my bed and trying to attemp to rape me" I bet a sarcasm greased past his teeth.

"No, you always hated me" even with the mechanical voice, you can hear the sadness.

"Tell me who you are and I can tell you why, you imbecile" Eddward was growing very irritated.

"What will you do to me"

"I don't know" that's all that Eddward can promise him.

The figure removed the head set that masked the assailants voice. "Why do you hate me?"

"P-PUMPKIN!"

"..."

Eddward eyes and voice sofend "mon citrouille, Je ne te déteste pas"

"In English for fuck sake?!"

"I do not hate you, kevin pleas untie me"

Kevin reached in his pocket and pulled out his pocket knife, hesitating on useing it to cut the ropes.

"W-what will you d-do to me"

Eddward can hear the fear in Kevin's voice "I will not harm you Pumpkin"

Kevin very timidly cut the bondage and in a flash Eddward fliped there pusitions, Kevin now beging hald down. Kevin struggled to get free, fear constley bilding in him. Eddward held his hands by his head, keeping him in place.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry pleas don't hu-" Kevin was cut off by Eddward lips crashing into his. Eddward bite down on the soft piece of flesh, earning him a gasp. Eddward grinded his erection on Kevin's soft one, to show the small ginger what his in for. Kevin's eyes widen at the hardness of the swimmer above him.

"Like I said...I do not hate you, but I am going to teach you not to play with the marian life" Eddward smirked at his own joke 'I wunder if he gets the Sark joke'.

If it wasnt for the fear, Kevin would have rolled his eyes "But".

"C'est ce que tu voulais, ce n'est pas de la citrouille" (this is what you wanted, is it not Pumpkin) Eddward attacked Kevin's neck leaveing love bites everywhere. Kevin relaxed in to the kisses and moaned in to the biteing, sending a shockwave of lust through the Shark.

"I lernd some French for you" Kevin gasped and arched his back in to the bites 'pleas, I need you to feel the same'.

"What" kiss "is" bite "it" kiss "that's you lernd" suck "mon citrouille"

"Je t'aime Eddward" (i love you)

Eddward eyes widen and pulled the smaller teen up in to a rough pashinet kiss. Kevin flipped Eddward and pushed him back down, stratolding his hips, grindein on Eddward's still growing erection. Eddward grabs Kevin's hips and thrust upwards, making both boys moun. Eddward pulls his and Kevin's starts off and starts kissing, liking, and bite every inch of Kevin's neck and chest. Kevin slides his heads up Edd's bar chest and graises his nipple with his thum. Eddward gives off a deep throated grown of approval. Kevin pushes Eddward back on to the bed and raps his mouth around the stiff nipple, sucking and biteing. Eddward arches his back and mouns in his thrount.

"La citrouille ta langue sera la mort de moi" (pumpkin your tongue will be the death of me)

"English" came out in a breathy voice.

"You have a devilish tongue" pasted through gap tooth teeth biteing a bottom lip.

Kevin smilled and lowerd his body and puld Eddwards pants and boxers off. 'I'll show him a devilsh tongue' Tacks Eddwards erection in hand and liks his tip whith his tongue. Eddward growns in his throat throwing his head back, sliding his fingers through Kevin's red hair. Kevin slides Edd's member in to his mouth as far as he can stand it, holding the rest with his hand. He starts to bob his head and twerl his tongue around the head, pumping with his hand. Kevin pulls Edd's member out of his mouth and lookes at Eddward.

"I want you to watch me Eddward"

Eddward lifts his head and lookes at Kevin. Kevin holds eyes contact while he licks at the bottom and runs his tongue up the shaft dipping it in the slit, lapping up the precum. Cuping the head with his mouth, he sucks, licks, and lightly nibbles. Eddward his a mess of moaning, grounds, and gasps trying his best not to through his head back in pleasure. Eddward feels a familiar buerning in his admin and pushes Kevin off his member.

"Rabattre votre pantalon" (tack off your pants)

Kevin couldn't under stand him, but gat the message and sliding out of his pants and boxers. Edd pushes Kevin over and flips him on his stomek pulling his hips up, demanding what he wants. He then liks his fingers and preses one in. Kevin wimpers at the unfamiliar feeling. When Edd feels like Kevin is ready he preses in another one earning and cry in pain from Kevin.

"Mon chérie (my darling ), you need to relax" Eddward peppers kisses all over Kevin's back.

"I-it hurts Eddward" Kevin gasped between thrusts.

"It will feel better in a moment mon doux" (my sweet)

Kevin nods his head and Edd start pumping and scissoring his fingers, geting Kevin ready. Eddward removes his fingers and lines him self up. Then has a secant thought "get up for a moment citrouille"

Kevin moves and watched Eddward lay down "now ride me mon petit rouge". (my little red)

Kevin gets on top of Edd, lines up and slowly lowers himself winking and crying at the pain. Eddward watches Kevin face an the tears fall down his cheeks and reaching forward with a head wipe them away. Eddward is now fully inside Kevin, taking a beep breath Kevin start to move, rolling his hips to get use to the pressure. When the pain died down he lifted himself and slamed back down. Eddward grownd and growld at the slow pais. Grabing Kevin's hips and when Kevin was coming down Eddward thrusted up meating him, both mound. The more his happened the faster and rugher it gat. This time when Kevin came down he rolled his hip, Eddward hard memder hiting his sweet spot. Kevin throws his head back mouning Edd's name.

"Oui"

"Eddward..."

"Est-ce ce que tu voulais de citrouille" (is this what you wanted pumpkin)

"Engl..na..gahh"

"Viens pour moi, mon doux" (come for me, my sweet)

"E-dd"

"Come for me"

With that Eddward grabs Kevin's erections and stokes, pulling Kevin over the edge. When Kevin's musols titing around Eddward member, he came soon after. Kevin didnt stop, so he can ride out Eddwards orgasm, which did not go unappreciated. Eddward keap stroking Kevin's pulsating member, the same way he would do to himself. No longer being about to hold himself up, Kevin collapsed on the bed. Eddward turnd to look at the smaller teen.

"Vous êtes à moi maintenant et seulement je peux vous avoir" (you are mine now and only I can have you)

Kevin chuckled "I still don't know what you saying".

"You will learn pumpkin" Eddwards eyelids were geting heavier and yawnd.

"Will I?" Kevin's voice was sleepy and eyes closed.

"Only the impertinent stuff"

"Like" Kevin open his eyes to look at the smilling Shark.

"Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours"

"I only know three of those words, will you p-pleas s-say them in English...PLEAS" Kevin was close to tear. He know Je (I) and t'amieria (love you), but the rest sound like he said something wors 'what if he says he doesn't love me, what if he just want to use me, pleas for the love of GOD PLEAS...TELL ME YOU LOVE ME!'.

"I have and always will love you".

1:25 am


End file.
